Forever Yours
by xoxo.Amethyzt.xoxo
Summary: ONESHOT- Greer remembers a happier time with Leith as he leaves the castle for military duty. Rated T. Greer x Leith


**Disclaimer: I don't own Reign or its characters. But I wish I did lol Leith would have never left xD **

**This is a strong T rating, just a warning, in case you're not comfortable with it. **

* * *

Greer wiped the cold tears from her eyes as she stood next to Lola on the balcony. Her body was drained, as was her mind. The throbbing of loss enveloped her better than any fine coat could. Though the air was crisp and bitter, she was not cold. She didn't have the energy to be. Her eyes were slightly blood shot, a result of the hours of crying. The tears came and went, but the shrill sadness stayed.

There was no regret however. No matter how everything had turned out, regret was not an option.

"I must say, this is not how I imagined things." Greer looked to Lola, a grim look in her eye.

"Me with Lord Castleroy and you with Lord Julian".

"It's been a strange day." Lola looked earnestly at her friend. "I don't know if it'll work with Lord Julian but, thank you."

Greer gave her a sad smile and slightly shook her head. She eyed the men who were lining up below, and her eyes landed on a familiar figure.

* * *

_3 months earlier_

Greer tightened the string on the rough wool cape Leith had lent her. She brushed back a few strands of hair that had escaped her braid, fingers shaking a little. Today, Leith was going to take her to the hot springs in the mountains. After their last attempt was blocked during the castle siege, he promised her he was going to take her another time. He had snuck into her bedroom the night before to see if she could get away today. Since Mary was spending most of her time with Bash, Greer pretty sure no one would miss her. Kenna was probably going to be entertaining the king as usual, and Lola well… doing whatever it is she usually does.

Careful to not attract the attention of anybody who might recognize her, despite her plain clothing, Greer made her way into the castle kitchen. Dawn was still hours away. Leith had suggested they leave before the sun came up to avoid suspicion from both royalty and servants. She knocked lightly on the kitchen door, smiling slightly as she saw Leith dozing on the wooden table. He awoke with a start, his groggy expression replaced within seconds with a bright smile.

"You're not too tired?" She gave him a lazy smile as he walked up to her, his arms winding around her waist.

"I'm never too tired for you." He brought his lips to hers, kissing her deeply.

Her hands circled around his neck as he pulled her closer. She smiled against his lips, and pushed him lightly.

"At this rate, we'll never leave the castle." She teased, brushing her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

Leith kissed her forehead, disentangling himself from her. He turned back to the table and grabbed a wicker basket.

"I made those strawberry tarts you like so much."

"You didn't! Strawberries this early?!" Greer gasped.

"I sure did—found them the other day in the castle gardens. It's going to be a great year for strawberry harvests it seems."

"Thank you." She latched on to his free arm as they walked, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

They left the castle walls undetected, the sun's rays first leaping out from behind the woods. Leith led her through the hills in the countryside near the castle. After about an hour's walk, they ascended into a wooded area.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Greer hesitated, letting go of his arm.

"Relax" He pulled on her hand "The blood woods are on the opposite side of where we are".

"How far are these springs anyways? It seems we've been walking forever."

"Is m'lady getting a bit tired?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"As a matter a fact—yes I am." Greer crossed her arms. "Let's take a break, Leith."

Leith rolled his eyes and held out the wicker basket. Greer took it, thinking that he had agreed to take a breather, but before she could place it on the ground, Leith scooped her up bridal style and proceeded to go into the forest.

"Leith! What in the heavens do you think you're doing?" She squealed as she wrapped her free arm around his neck, her other hand grasping the basket.

"We're very close." Leith explained "We should be at the springs in a moment."

They passed through a curtain of willow leaves, and the sight of the springs took Greer's breath away. There was a deep glass pool, rocks strewn all around it. The earth dipped into the mouth of the spring, grey wisps of steam emanating from its clear surface. The water was so crystal, she could make out the pebbles and plants underneath. The pool seemed to continue farther into the woods, but the willow trees surrounding the small expanse dipped their leaves into the water, creating a makeshift curtain. Thin rays from the rising sun penetrated through the woods, giving the area a soft orange glow. The area was very enclosed, and Greer experienced a sharp thrill at being there completely alone with Leith.

Anything could happen.

"This is beautiful." She breathed as Leith gently put her down. She laid the basket on the ground and got closer to the spring. She knelt at the water's edge and put her hand in the warm water.

"Oh it feels so nice!"

"And that's just your hand. Wait until you submerge yourself in it" Leith knelt next to her.

They remained in a comfortable silence for a few seconds, both relishing the fact that they had the whole day to spend with one another.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to get in the water." Leith stood up, and loosened the ties on his vest, shrugging it off.

"You're just going to undress like that?" Greer laughed.

"We are going swimming are we not?" Leith pulled his shirt over his head, aware of her eyes on him.

"I suppose so." She leaned back on her palms, watching him start to undo his trousers. Her eyes snaked their way to the line of hair that dipped below his pants. She shook her head abruptly, getting her head out of the gutter.

He stopped midway, and cleared his throat, raising his eyebrow.

"What? Go on, I didn't say for you to stop." She laughed again, though this time there was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Leith sighed dramatically, and took off his trousers. Only clad in his long underwear, he helped Greer up from the ground and turned her around, kissing the back of her neck as he undid the strings on her cape.

"I find myself at a slight disadvantage here. Care to even up the field?" He sprinkled kisses up her neck and around to her cheekbones.

"No one told you to get undressed so quickly." She closed her eyes as his lips brushed across a sensitive spot on her neck.

Leith smiled against her neck, feeling her body melt into his.

"May I?" He asked, fingering her corset strings.

She looked at him over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow, moving a step away from him before undoing her own corset strings.

She felt his gaze on her as she loosened her dress ties and stepped out of it. She wore just the sweetheart neckline and strapless chemise he'd seen months ago when he coerced her out of her dress to clean up the stain. Reaching back, she loosened the ribbon holding her hair in a braid, and quickly unraveled it. She walked over to the water's edge, and looked to Leith.

"Are you coming, or not?"

His mouth was slightly agape, hair was mussed, and he hung his arms awkwardly to his sides. He recovered quickly, tossing her an unsure smile, and held her hand as they waded into the hot water. Greer closed her eyes as they went deeper, stopping only when the waterline was just below her chest. Leith brought her close. He brushed a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're beautiful."

"Don't flatter me" She smiled playfully at him "You've already got me in my underclothes."

"I mean it," he kissed her nose "you are perfect."

She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his heart beat steadily through his bare chest.

"I…" She started.

"Hmm?" Leith questioned, his chin on top of her head.

Greer hesitated, and with a resigned sigh, shook her head.

"Nevermind." She brought her lips to his.

The kiss was slow, sweet, tender… At least that's how it started. Leith stroked her arms with fingertips only, reaching up into her hair before tangling them in it. He deepened the kiss, and Greer granted him entrance into her mouth. They kissed with mouths open, breathing each other in, taking the good and the bad and blending it into a combination only they could ever know. He hoisted her up to him, and walked into the edge of the spring. The hot water surrounded them like a safety blanket, but it was unneeded as the heat emanating from their bodies could have put them in the artic oceans and still kept them warm. Leith leaned her up against a smooth rock, nestling himself between her legs. She sighed in content when he peppered kisses down her neck. He kissed her collarbone, sucking on it slightly. Her fingers raked his back, feeling the muscles tense underneath her fingertips. When he raised his head to meet her lips, she dipped her head to kiss his neck. He pressed up against her, hands holding on to her thighs. She was rising up to meet his lips when she felt him on her thigh. She hesitated just long enough for him to regain his composure. He leaned his forehead against hers, backing up a bit in the water.

"I'm sorry… We should stop now." Leith whispered, embarrassed.

"It's alright. It just, caught me a bit off guard." She smiled, stroking his cheek.

Leith cleared his throat.

"Just uh, give me a minute to…relax." He turned away from her, rubbing his face and treading water in the opposite direction.

Greer crossed her legs, watching him swim away from her. She took a moment to calm down her racing heart. This was the most passionate episode they'd had, and it was a little scary. She knew she was falling for him, and that was scarier. It wouldn't end well, regardless of what their hearts hoped. Still, she couldn't help but feel like they were doing something right. How could something so socially inappropriate feel so perfect?

Leith approached her, swimming with a sheepish smile. That was when she noticed.

"Leith?" she pursed her lips, her eyebrows forming a worried frown.

"What? What's wrong?" He looked around, instantly trying to shield her body with his.

"No it's not that. It's your neck."

"What about it?" He brought a hand to the side of it.

"I—I marked it" She looked at him apologetically.

"Did you really?" He laughed, kissing the tip of her nose. "That's ok, I don't mind."

"Leith! What if someone sees it?"

"So what if they do?" He took her hands in his "It's not as if your name is branded on it. They'll assume I got passionate with another servant, it happens."

"Does it now?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Not with me." He grasped her chin with his hand. "I promise the only person I have kissed in the past months has been you."

"That better be true" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "If not, it will be now. You're mine" She laughed.

"Forever yours". He kissed her, laughing against her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

* * *

_Present time_

"There's Leith." Greer wrapped her cape tighter against her.

Leith was lined up with the other military recruits, and even from up in the balcony she was able to see the messy hair, the slightly hunched posture of a defeated man.

"Please look back. Please" She begged.

Her prayers were answered as he turned around, looking for her. When he spotted her, and their eyes locked, she felt it hard to look away. She struggled to contain her tears. She didn't want this moment to end. She wanted to rewind time—to go back to the spring, to better times in the kitchen with him… She wasn't ready to say goodbye.

But then again, she knew she would never be ready.

And then just like that, he was pushed along. He was gone.

Lola embraced her as they watched the line of men leave.

She wiped a tear from her face as she turned to enter the castle.

* * *

**As you can see, I'm a HUGE Greith fan lol And I want him back already. I hope you enjoyed the one-shot! Leave a review so I know what you thought. :)**

**- .xoxo**


End file.
